


Diferentes caminhos

by MrsAna



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Beckett is a libertine but falls in love with James, Beckett knew James since they were young, Beckett wants to seduce young James, M/M, Memories, Oral Sex, Post-Dead Man's Chest, Pre-Curse of the Black Pearl, Seduction, Young James, young Beckett
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAna/pseuds/MrsAna
Summary: Beckett lembra-se de quando conhecera o jovem e impetuoso, atraente James Norrington, e de como o seduziu antes de se tornar Comodoro, antes de cair em desgraça, e antes que ele lhe entregasse o coração de Davy Jones.Está em Português.Dedico esta a todos os fãs de Beckington e Sparrington.





	1. Seduzindo o Jovem James

Lorde Beckett sentiu o coração arder em admiração por ninguém menos que James Norrington desde a primeira vez em que o viu.  
Nunca esqueceria daquele dia.  
Claro que, com seu temperamento frio e controlado, soube disfarçar bem o calor gostoso no peito ao ver o belo jovem.  
Ninguém poderia culpar Beckett. James era então um belíssimo jovem de 17 anos, de olhos verdes e sedosos cabelos castanhos. 

Londres, treze anos antes dos acontecimento de A maldição do pérola Negra

 

Estavam então em uma festa, a bem dizer, um baile dos altos oficiais da Marinha Real Britânica. O pai de James e sua família estavam lá.  
Beckett ainda não era um lorde. Tinha 20 anos na época, e ao ver a família do Almirante Norrington chegar ao salão, aproximou-se para cumprimentá-los com a cortesia que lhes era devida.  
_ Almirante Norrington! Permita-me cumprimentá-lo em nome de meu pai. Infelizmente ele não pôde vir, que está sofrendo de gota. Mas envia-lhe através de mim seus cumprimentos.  
_ Ora, Beckett, meu bom jovem! É um prazer revê-lo, como cresceu! A última vez em que o vi, você estava brincando com seu pônei! – E todos deram uma risada gostosa. As faces de Beckett avermelharam-se um pouco, pelo fato do pai de James ter lembrado de uma cena de sua infância.  
\- Não faz tanto tempo assim, espero. Senhora Norrington, como vai? Está encantadora. – Beckett beijou a mão da mãe de James.  
\- Sempre galanteador, senhor Beckett! – A mulher cumprimentou, alegremente. – O senhor deve vir tomar um chá conosco um dia desses. Deve-nos uma visita.  
\- Com imenso prazer.  
Foi nesse momento que os olhares de Beckett e Norrington cruzaram-se. O rapaz era alto, e parecia uma versão mais jovem e atraente do almirante. Beckett não pôde evitar de olhá-lo com um certo interesse, aliás muito interesse.  
\- Este é meu filho, James. Creio que não se conhecem ainda. James, este é Cutler Beckett, filho de meu honorável amigo Moses.  
\- É um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor Beckett.  
E estendeu-lhe a mão, que foi apertada com uma certa pressão delicada por Cutler. James não saberia explicar o motivo do arrepio que sentiu ao tocar-lhe a mão.  
\- O prazer é todo meu. O senhor tem um belo filho, senhor Norrington. – Se havia um certo flerte no tom de voz de Beckett, os pais de James não perceberam, e ficaram orgulhosos com o elogio ao filho. Mas nada escapava ao futuro Comodoro.  
– Que carreira pretende seguir, jovem homem? - Perguntou-lhe Cutler.  
James tentou esquecer a sensação de que estava sendo cortejado por Cutler Beckett e passou a falar de suas aspirações:  
\- Desejo seguir a carreira de papai. Há muita nobreza em defender nossos portos de piratas. E também os portos das colônias, claro. Em especial em Port Royal.  
\- Concordo. Uma nobre aspiração. Seu filho está de parabéns, Almirante. Será um grande homem como o pai.  
Beckett cravava os olhos cada vez mais nos olhos de James. Sua expressão geralmente fria e pouco dada a bajulações estava se transformando.  
Não era segredo para alguns, que lorde Beckett apreciava a companhia de belas mulheres e... homens também. Principalmente se fossem lindos, como o impetuoso jovem James Norrington.  
Cutler tinha um mais novo capricho.  
Seduzir James a qualquer custo.  
*******  
Em outra ocasião, Beckett foi convidado para tomar chá na casa do Almirante. A mesa de chá estava coberta com deliciosos bolinhos, frutas exóticas, com certeza, pois Beckett nunca havia visto grande parte delas, e pães, geleias, entre outras coisas apetitosas e agradáveis ao paladar.  
_ Agradeço imensamente o convite, senhora Norrington. É um encanto estar na companhia de suas senhorias.  
_ Nós é que agradecemos sua aceitação ao convite. Sente-se.  
_ Jovem senhor Norrington. É um prazer vê-lo novamente. – Beckett sentou-se perto de James.  
_ O prazer é todo meu.  
O olhar de Cutler em cima de James era intenso demais para ser ignorado. Não era possível que ninguém mais percebesse!  
_ Sabe, eu poderia lhe mostrar qualquer dia desses, minha coleção de livros e mapas. Você vai se interessar, é claro, afinal quer seguir a carreira de seu pai, não é? Um homem do mar...  
_ Sim... Um homem do mar... – James estava definitivamente, constrangido com a excessiva atenção que estava recebendo de Beckett. Será que os boatos que ouvia sobre o filho do amigo de seu pai eram verdadeiros?  
Neste momento, o Almirante entrou na sala e cumprimentou Beckett afavelmente. James pôde respirar aliviado, pois ao menos por enquanto estava livre dos avanços de Beckett. Embora, não poderia mentir para si mesmo... estava curioso... e envaidecido!  
Beckett havia mesmo lhe achado tão interessante, ao ponto de arriscar-se a cortejá-lo na casa de seu pai, enquanto tomavam chá?  
Ao pensar nisso enrubesceu um pouco. Nunca antes havia recebido tanta atenção. Até que não era tão ruim ser admirado... e Beckett não era feio, afinal. Apenas um pequeno homem presunçoso.  
Resolveu se fazer de desentendido e inocente, e ver até onde Beckett estava disposto a ir em seus avanços.  
\- O senhor, pelo visto, tem um herdeiro em potencial, Almirante. Seu filho também deseja ser um homem do mar... um Comodoro, talvez? 

\- Sim, sim, Cutler. James me enche de orgulho. Além de ser praticamente o meu retrato vivo, também quer ser como o pai. – O peito do almirante se inflava de orgulho pelo filho. Afinal, quando elogiavam James perto dele, era como ouvir um elogio a si próprio.

\- Eu estava, por falar nisso, fazendo um convite a ele. Eu disse-lhe que pode ir até minha casa quando quiser, para analisar meus mapas e livros de navegação; creio que fará bem a ele. Estudar nunca é demais, ainda mais seguindo uma profissão como a que ele pretende. O senhor não acha, Almirante? 

James olhava para um, e olhava para outro, enquanto tomava seu chá. Sabia o que Beckett estava fazendo, tentando abrir caminho para uma oportunidade de ficar a sós com James. Pequeno porém sagaz. Se fosse seguir carreira como homem de negócios, por certo que se daria muito bem, com aquele jeito de persuadir as pessoas.

O almirante, depois de parecer refletir sobre o convite, afinal disse:  
\- Mas é claro! É muito gentil de sua parte convidar meu filho para estudar mapas em sua casa. Ouviu isso, James? 

\- O futuro Comodoro sorriu, e disse: - Fico grato pelo convite, senhor Beckett. E me sinto honrado. Quando quiser. Estarei em sua casa.

Cutler lhe lançou um olhar que James não saberia compreender o que significava.


	2. Na biblioteca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Na biblioteca, Beckett seduz o James Norrington de apenas 17 anos.

James Norrington não saberia dizer ao certo por qual motivo aceitara o convite de Cutler Beckett para ir até sua casa. Aceitara sem demonstrar uma única ponta de timidez ou hesitação em sua voz! Aceitara a corte de Cutler Beckett, filho de um amigo de seu pai! Será que havia perdido o juízo?  
Os dois haviam combinado a chegada de James para o Domingo seguinte ao do dia do chá na casa dos Norrington.  
‘’Talvez eu esteja enganado’’, pensava James, torcendo as mãos uma na outra, de nervosismo.  
‘’Sim, eu devo estar enganado e de fato ele... ele, como amigo de meu pai, está apenas preocupado com meu futuro e só deseja mostrar-me os mapas. É isso.’’  
Estava pensando nisso, quando a carruagem parou em frente à imponente mansão Beckett.  
Respirou fundo, com raiva de si mesmo pela ansiedade, como se fosse ao encontro de uma namorada, e desceu do veículo, dirigindo-se à mansão. Um criado de libré abriu-lhe a porta depois que ele fez-se anunciar, e admirado com o bom gosto do hall, James entrou.  
Foi recebido pela senhora Sybil Beckett, a mãe de Cutler, que sorria-lhe afavelmente. - É uma honra ter o filho de um de nossos mais admirados oficiais em nosso humilde lar. Esteja à vontade, jovem James. – Ela dirigiu-se a ao criado de libré:  
\- Por favor, Forsythe, vá dizer a Cutler que James Norrington acabou de chegar. Sente-se, caro James. Como está sua mãe, aquela adorável sortuda?  
\- Está muito bem. E o senhor Moses, como está? Infelizmente tivemos a desventura de saber, no último baile dos oficiais, que o senhor Beckett está enfermo.  
\- Oh, sim, infelizmente. – Ela suspirou. - Ele está sofrendo da gota, ainda de cama. Você sabe, meu marido, ao contrário do que ele mesmo acha, não é mais um jovem menino. Estamos tão felizes de termos em Cutler uma pessoa competente para tomar conta de nossos negócios! Cutler será um herdeiro digno e competente.  
\- Isso é bom.  
\- E ele me contou que você pensa ser um almirante algum dia.  
\- Sim... se possível, minha senhora. Mas acredito que a patente de Comodoro está boa demais para mim. Vou me esforçar, mas não acho que mereço tanto.  
\- Não seja tão duro demais consigo mesmo, meu caro jovem futuro Almirante Norrington. – Uma voz masculina fez-se ouvir de repente, na sala. Era Cutler Beckett.

O jovem futuro Lorde e presidente da Companhia das Índias Orientais estava magnificamente vestido com um casaco azul de bordas douradas, além de calças justas da mesma cor.  
Por um momento, James esqueceu-se até mesmo da reduzida estatura de Cutler, sendo que a beleza do traje eclipsava isso.  
James levantou-se para cumprimentá-lo.  
A mãe de Cutler chegou perto do filho e tomou-lhe as mãos com ternura:  
\- Meu filhinho querido. Ah, que pena que seu pai ainda esteja de cama, não pode vir cumprimentar a visita.  
\- Será por pouco tempo, mamãe. Os deuses ainda irão permitir que meu pai veja seu filho como... alguém muito importante.  
\- Não seja herege, meu filho! Só há um Deus. E para seu pai e eu, você é a pessoa mais importante do mundo.

Cutler dirigiu-se a James, cumprimentando-o afavelmente, os olhos brilhando de expectativa.  
\- Você veio, afinal.  
\- Um convite gentil feito a uma humilde pessoa não pode ser recusado.  
\- Você é modesto. Uma característica que, Deus me ajude, não a possuo. Acredito que humildade demais é... defeito.  
‘’Isso é algo que eu havia percebido há muito tempo’’, pensou James, sem atrever-se a dizer, obviamente.

\- Vou deixá-los a sós. - Disse Sybil. - Preciso pedir à criada que prepare mais chá. James por certo ficará para almoçar conosco, pois não, Cutler?

\- Ele não cometerá a maldade de nos privar de sua companhia em nossa refeição, mamãe. Não no que depender de mim. – E Cutler olhava para James como se fosse despi-lo, mas sua voz não traía suas intenções.

\- Por certo, não... não cometerei essa indelicadeza.

\- Bem, bem. Vamos até a biblioteca. Lá poderemos ficar mais... à vontade.

A biblioteca da mansão Beckett ficava no andar de cima, e era relativamente grande, comparada com a modesta biblioteca da casa de James. O futuro Comodoro percebeu, com uma agradável surpresa, que não havia apenas livros sobre navegação ali. Não esperava isso de Cutler, sempre teve a idéia de que toda a sua pretensa inteligência era apenas aparente, rasa.  
Mas no futuro, de formas tortuosas, Cutler mostraria a ele que de fato era um homem sagaz.  
\- Você possui muitos títulos raros aqui. - Admirou-se James.  
\- Meu pai tem muitos desses exemplares desde que eu era uma criança, e outros, mais antigos, quando ele mesmo era uma criança. O velho Moses é bastante organizado.  
\- Nota-se. – Disse James, sinceramente admirado. – Aposto que você já leu todos, não?  
\- Eu? Não sou magnífico a esse ponto. Não me superestime. – Os dois riram, e Beckett mostrou uma fileira de adoráveis dentes, uma boca bonita e lábios doces. Ele deveria sorrir mais vezes, pensou James.  
\- Uma biblioteca dessas é algo que me faria feliz. Uma das poucas coisas no mundo que conseguiria esta proeza.  
\- Você deve ser muito exigente, ou pouco exigente, dependendo do posto de vista, para ser feliz com isso.  
\- O que se supõe que eu deveria ter para ser, de fato, feliz? – James estava curioso a respeito da idéia que Beckett fazia da felicidade. Ele parecia bastar a si mesmo para ser feliz, e não precisar de mais ninguém. James admirava isso, de certa maneira.  
Antes de responder, Beckett tomou uma expressão séria, que poucas vezes James veria em sua face: a testa franzida, os olhos apertados, como a considerar de fato a questão. Depois do suspense, foi falando, enquanto aproximava-se de James.  
\- Bem, - disse Cutler. – Algumas pessoas dizem que para ser feliz, é bom ter uma consciência tranquila. Eu discordo, pois nem todos possuem essa dádiva, e ainda assim, sentem-se felizes. Outros acreditam que basta ter um amor. Eu nunca tive essa dádiva tampouco, e aqui estou, firme e forte. Enfim, cada um tem sua definição de felicidade, como bens materiais, plenitude, riquezas... tenho minhas conquistas, que me satisfazem sexualmente por momentos que parecem não ter fim. – Cutler falava perto de James o quanto sua altura permitia chegar, claro. Continuou:  
\- Mas a dizer a verdade, James Norrington, futuro almirante ou Comodoro, como queira... se eu tivesse que definir o que é felicidade ao menos neste momento, para mim, ela seria poder tocá-lo e dar-lhe o maior prazer que nunca viu em sua vida. Acredito que isso seria felicidade momentânea para você também. Mais até do que poderia suportar, inclusive. – James ficou boquiaberto, mal podendo acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Os olhos de Beckett brilhavam de luxúria. James sentiu-se zangado. Para Beckett, a felicidade de James estava em suas mãos naquele momento? Quem ele pensava que era?  
O futuro Comodoro fez menção de sair, deixando um livro que pegara de volta na estante, mas Beckett com uma força insuspeita, segurou-lhe o braço e o fez sentar-se em um divã perto de uma mesa. James não se sentiu com força alguma para resistir. Estava fascinado. Beckett segurou-lhe o rosto com as mãos e o beijou como se tivesse fome e sede de sua boca. Os lábios de Beckett eram surpreendentemente macios, deliciosos. Um princípio de barba por fazer roçou os lábios de James.  
James deixou-se levar pelo beijo, correspondendo com loucura e um desejo que sentiu explodir em si.


	3. O sabor de James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cutler Beckett partilha de momentos deliciosos com James Norrington na biblioteca de sua bela casa. E não estou falando de livros.  
> Cutler Beckett shares delightful moments with James Norrington in the library of his beautiful home. And I'm not talking about books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peço desculpas por ter demorado a postar. I beg your pardon for the lack of time. I had hard and sad days.  
> I Hope You like It.  
> There Will be so much SEX.  
> If You don't like It, don't read It.  
> If You like It, enjoy yourself! Kisses

James Norrington tremia da cabeça aos pés após o término daquele lascivo beijo, e não podia sequer culpar Beckett por estar ali, prestes a ser seduzido por este último. Ora, Norrington apenas aceitara um convite aparentemente inocente. Mas já sabia o que esperar do pequeno homem, a julgar pela fama terrível de conquistador do mesmo.  
James estava ainda sentado no divã onde havia sido lançado, e Beckett estava com as mãos apoiadas perto da cintura do futuro Comodoro, como se temesse sua fuga.  
\- Não tenha medo, meu caro jovem... veja bem, estes clássicos gregos que nos cercam nesta biblioteca... foram escritos por homens habituados a fazer o que faremos agora, neste momento.  
A voz de Beckett embalava Norrington, derrubando-lhe as forças. Que Deus o ajudasse! Agora o pequeno grande conquistador roçava os lábios carnudos em sua orelha, trazendo arrepios violentos ao corpo de James, que nada mais podia ou queria fazer.  
\- Eu... não sei... o que fazer... neste momento... – James tentou falar, mas teve a boca coberta por um dedo de Cutler Beckett.  
\- Eu o guiarei, não tenha medo ou vergonha. Para tudo há uma primeira vez e garanto que a sua, será... fantástica. Como um belo homem merece.  
James sequer teve disposição para se aborrecer mais uma vez com a empáfia de Beckett. O pequeno homem desabotoara seu belo casaco, livrando-se de todas aquelas roupas, ficando apenas com a parte de baixo de sua vestimenta. James espantou-se ao perceber que Beckett não tinha a forma tão rechonchuda como achara inicialmente. Seus braços e torso eram relativamente definidos, e com pêlos castanhos, não muito espessos.  
Beckett acariciava os cabelos castanhos e sedosos de James, enquanto unia seus lábios aos dele em mais um férvido beijo. Ondas de calor os abrasavam, e Beckett teve mesmo a ousadia de esfregar sua ereção na de James, que já era bem visível através das calças apertadas. James deixou escapar um gemido de prazer e surpresa, pois tudo estava acontecendo rápido demais, embora não fosse nada desagradável.  
Beckett ousou mesmo até colocar as mãos por dentro da calça de James, fazendo-o gemer, sussurrando seu nome. Os olhos verdes de James Norrington estavam molhados de prazer, e nem sabia por onde começar.  
Beckett despiu-o de seu casaco pesado de brocado e de sua camisa, até que James ficasse também com o torso nu.  
\- Você quase não tem pêlos no peito... – Beckett observou, com certa ternura. James corou. Beckett não deveria estar surpreso, pois James tinha apenas dezessete anos, afinal. Doce dezessete.  
Beckett voltou a beijá-lo, desta vez perto do pescoço, e depois aquela boca carnuda foi descendo cada vez mais e mais, lentamente... foi chegando perigosamente perto dos mamilos de James, que pensou: ‘’Céus! Nunca ouvi falar que essa parte do corpo do homem merecesse estímulos de natureza tão especial...’’  
Mas deixou de pensar o que quer que fosse, pois a boca ávida de Beckett começou a estimulá-lo, tocando-lhe os mamilos, sugando-os com severa energia, como um filho sugando o seio da mãe. James inclinou a cabeça pra trás, gemendo.  
\- Oh, Beckett... – Beckett estimulou-o ainda mais, usando a boca, pois gostara de ouvir seu nome na boca daquele belo rapaz.  
\- Repita meu nome.  
\- Beckett...  
\- Está gostando?  
Através de uma névoa de prazer cobrindo os seus olhos, James respondeu que sim, quase sem voz. – Apenas não pare, por favor.  
\- Seu desejo é uma ordem neste momento. James, tudo farei por você. Eu... – e Beckett quase caiu na tolice que nenhum libertino pode cometer. Quase disse a temida palavra.  
\- Sim? – Estranhou James.  
\- Nada... nada... – Beckett voltou a beijá-lo ardentemente na boca, desta vez estimulando os mamilos do futuro Comodoro com os dedos, usando os polegares para supliciar James, apertando-os, puxando-os, de leve. James gemia mais e mais, e finalmente levou as mãos à própria ereção, para tentar dar a si mesmo um pouco de alívio. Beckett, que não perdia um movimento seu, lembrou-se de que as calças de James ainda estavam no corpo dele, e achou aquilo um completo absurdo. Com raiva de ainda vê-lo vestido, Beckett abaixou-lhe de uma vez só as apertadas calças, liberando-lhe o membro negligenciado em toda a sua glória.  
\- Como você é lindo, James... oh, meu Deus... eu não sei o que faria se soubesse de seu noivado próximo com alguma dessas moças da nossa sociedade... acho que o raptaria e o levaria pra longe daqui... – Beckett estava em êxtase, e começou a beijar-lhe o ventre apaixonadamente, e James arrepiava-se e mordia o braço, tentando controlar-se quando sentia a boca de Beckett próxima demais de suas virilhas.  
Cutler Beckett desejaria poder ficar mais e mais tempo ali, durante eras, com James Norrington. Para eles, o mundo poderia acabar ali, que morreriam felizes.  
A boca de Beckett descia sobre as as coxas fortes e brancas de James, sobre sua pele macia, ainda sem nenhuma cicatriz. James, curioso, não tinha coragem de lhe perguntar o que ele iria fazer. Beckett levantou-se e pediu a James que se deitasse no sofá, no que foi prontamente obedecido.  
Beckett sorriu: - Bom menino. Gosto de ser obedecido. – Num átimo, Beckett deitou-se em cima dele, beijou-lhe mais uma vez os lábios, que já estavam vermelhos e inchados, e foi descendo com a boca até o membro de James. O futuro Comodoro estremeceu ao imaginar aonde ele estaria indo, mas quando percebeu, só teve tempo de sentir-se engolido pela boca grossa, molhada e ávida de ninguém menos que Cutler Beckett.  
James soltou um gemido mais alto desta vez. Não pôde mais se controlar, e numa ousadia da qual não se sabia capaz, agarrou o cabelo de Beckett, que não achou aquilo desagradável.  
Beckett subia e descia com sua língua numa dança fervente, batendo até mesmo no saco escrotal de James com ela, para estimular todo o seu membro. James agarrava o espaldar do divã com toda a força de que se julgava capaz. Beckett sugava suas bolas, sua glande, toda a extensão do seu membro.  
James ainda estava com as mãos no cabelo de Beckett, desta vez guiando-o em movimentos de vai-e-vem.  
As pernas de James estavam fracas, seu coração batia descompassadamente, ele suava e gemia mais e mais alto, e Beckett agradeceu o fato de ter uma casa tão grande. Ninguém poderia ouvi-los. As paredes da biblioteca eram grossas.  
Quando James achou que estava quase morrendo de tanto prazer e desejo, e que aquela tortura nunca iria ter um fim, ou um alívio, sentiu sua essência masculina atingir em cheio a garganta de Beckett, que estava habituado com aquilo e não se engasgou ao engolir o sêmen.  
\- Beckett! – Foi tudo o que James conseguiu dizer, depois daquele violento orgasmo. Caiu desfalecido e ofegante no divã. Beckett pegou um lencinho que estava por ali em seu casaco e limpou o canto de seus lábios.  
\- Você tem um gosto delicioso, James. Agora que provei seu sabor, vou guardá-lo em minha memória. Quem sabe em outro maravilhoso momento, você me dará a satisfação de saboreá-lo novamente... – James não conseguiu dizer nada em resposta. Estava resfolegante ainda, e com vergonha de si mesmo. Nunca mais poderia encarar Beckett em uma festa! Mas não podia negar que tinha sido algo fantástico demais. Algo que nunca poderia imaginar.  
\- E-eu... – James pensou em dizer ‘’obrigado’’, mas achou que era bastante inapropriado naquele momento. Então, tudo o que disse, foi:  
\- Foi inesquecível. Eu... nunca imaginei que fosse tão bom.  
\- Espero vê-lo mais vezes. – Beckett disse, quase com ternura. Céus, sua fama de libertino sem coração corria grave perigo agora que conhecera James Norrington!

CONTINUA...

 

 


	4. O pior pirata que James já viu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Norrington encontra o homem que salvou a mulher que ele pretendia pedir em casamento.  
> Agora não tem tanta certeza se pretende casar-se.  
> Ele esquece completamente de Cutler Beckett, que vira apenas poeira no passado.  
> Jack é sua nova obsessão amorosa.  
> Jack sente o mesmo. 
> 
> James Norrington meets the man who saved the woman he intended to marry.  
> Now he's not so sure he wants to get married.  
> He completely forgets Cutler Beckett, who is only dust in the past, now.  
> Jack is his new love obsession.  
> Jack feels the same.

James Norrington e Cutler Beckett passaram a se ver cada vez mais às escondidas e também nas festas da sociedade britânica, tanto que alguns rumores sobre eles acabaram inevitavelmente surgindo. Um cochicho maldoso aqui, outro ali.  
Se os pais de James ou as pessoas próximas a eles sabiam ou desconfiavam de algo, Beckett nunca soube. Também, pouco lhe interessava. Queria continuar desfrutando do jovem James, mais e mais vezes. Temia estar inevitavelmente apaixonado, embora conhecendo sua reputação, a idéia lhe parecesse ridícula e disparatada.  
Beckett já havia partido o coração de várias donzelas e rapazes na corte, incluindo um criado de estábulo e uma camareira. Apesar de não estar dentro do padrão de beleza exato de um conquistador, Cutler tinha lábia e uma voz macia, além de modos sensuais. Seu excesso de confiança lhe dava vantagem em qualquer conquista.  
Quanto a James, gostava da companhia do rapaz mais velho, pois querendo ou não era seu primeiro contato com certas coisas da vida, que não poderiam escapar a um homem do mundo, como ele pretendia ser. Mas James queria conhecer outros ares, ver o mar, o mundo. O futuro Comodoro havia iniciado recentemente sua carreira no mar como tenente, e em breve seria mandado para Port Royal, famosíssima por ser a "cidade mais rica" e "mais perversa" do mundo, notável pela próspera economia e pela falta de valores morais, além de ser um lugar para piratas gastarem seus espólios. Seria uma aventura e tanto aos olhos de James.

Mas Beckett não gostou nada da novidade.  
\- Port Royal? – O pequeno homem parecia incrédulo. – Mas...   
\- Sim, não é maravilhoso? Papai está tão orgulhoso de mim e eu mal posso me conter tampouco, de felicidade! É um grande passo para minha carreira, o primeiro de muitos! – James estava tão feliz que Beckett sentiu-se insultado.  
\- Você não me verá por um bom tempo e parece muito feliz com isso. – Beckett não queria soar como uma dama queixosa, mas infelizmente não conseguiu evitar.  
James olhou para ele, desconcertado.  
\- Ora, Cutler... – O jovem tenente pousou as mãos nos ombros do pequeno homem enquanto falava – você sabia desde o início de nossa relação, que isso haveria cedo ou tarde de acontecer. Eu quero o mar mais do que qualquer outra coisa na minha vida! Mas sempre me lembrarei com carinho de você.  
\- Eu irei visitá-lo em Fort Charles. – Beckett não podia controlar o que sentia por James. Seus dias de libertino sem coração estavam com os dias contados.  
\- Pode vir me visitar em Fort Charles. Será muito bem vindo! Apenas não podemos deixar margens a comentários maldosos... você sabe, podem acabar com a minha carreira. Além do mais, eu preciso demonstrar ser um homem de bem, e em breve, cedo ou tarde terei de me tornar um homem de família. – A idéia de perder James para sempre foi como uma martelada no peito de Beckett. O pequeno homem segurou o mais alto pelos braços:  
\- Por favor, James, aconteça o que acontecer... prometa que sempre se lembrará deste seu amigo... – Os dois estavam na sala da casa de James, e não podiam ser indiscretos. Naquele momento, passou uma criada perto deles, perguntando se queriam alguma coisa. James pôde ler nos olhos dela a desconfiança e a curiosidade sobre a proximidade de Cutler. James agradeceu e recusou, e tentando aparentar naturalidade, ficou esperando que ela se retirasse, o que fez mais do que depressa.

Cutler fechou os olhos, como que tentando se imaginar em um futuro doloroso sem a proximidade de James.  
\- Não podemos continuar assim, Cutler. Tantos olhos em cima de mim, de nós.  
\- Claro que não podemos. Acontece que você cansou-se de mim. Não quer mais as minhas atenções.

James respirou fundo, como que tentando evitar a discussão.  
\- Não se preocupe, Beckett, tenho afeto por você. Nada vai abalar isso.  
\- Espero que não conheça ninguém em Port Royal que o faça esquecer-se de mim, de nós. – Beckett tomou a mão do rapaz mais alto entre as suas, e esquecendo-se de que deveriam ser discretos, beijou-a com lábios ardentes.  
\- Você matou minha vida de libertino. Nunca vou perdoá-lo por isso. Você é meu, James. 

ANOS DEPOIS...  
Port Royal

\- Creio que ‘’obrigado’’ bastará. – Disse Norrington ao estranho homem que havia acabado de salvar Elizabeth, sua futura noiva, de um afogamento. Tratava-se de um homem claramente atraente, mas sem muita noção de higiene pessoal e boas maneiras. O homem, calado e desconfiado, estendeu a mão a James sob o olhar atento de todos os presentes. Ao ter entre a sua mão a mão do salvador de Elizabeth, James foi tomado de uma desconfiança e um impulso violento e inesperado. Afastou o tecido que cobria o pulso do homem e lá viu a infame marca. Era um pirata!  
\- Encontrou a Companhia das Índias Orientais, não foi, pirata? – James disse a palavra com prazer. Estava vaidoso da sua descoberta. Ao mesmo tempo, sentiu um aperto no peito. Beckett, pelo que sabia, era agora presidente da Companhia das Índias Orientais. Cutler nunca havia ido visitá-lo, como prometera, na última vez em que o vira. Tentou desanuviar os pensamentos tolos, pois não era hora para sentimentalismos. Ao olhar atentamente para a marca no pulso do homem estranho, percebeu que acima da mesma havia uma tatuagem de um pardal. Fascinado, James logo imaginou de quem se tratava.  
\- Jack Sparrow, não? – James conhecia a fama do infame Sparrow.  
\- Falta um ‘’capitão’’ nessa frase. – Retrucou Jack.  
\- Não estou vendo seu navio, capitão.  
\- Estou em busca de um, no momento. – Jack disse isso com uma certa ironia, que divertiu James. Não achava que piratas fossem tão inteligentes a ponto de usar ironia em um momento crítico como aquele. Aquele certamente não era um pirata comum, e o comodoro sorriu de leve.  
Um dos soldados mostrou os pertences de Jack a James, que não perdeu a oportunidade de caçoar dele:  
\- Sem balas adicionais ou pólvora; uma bússola que não aponta para o Norte; - Ao olhar atentamente a espada de Jack, James sorriu mais vez: - Achei que sua espada fosse feita de madeira. Você é sem dúvida o pior pirata de quem já ouvi falar.  
\- Mas você ouviu falar de mim. – Foi tudo o que Jack disse. Aquilo bastou para que o coração de James batesse violentamente. Aquele pirata desmiolado era intrigante, instigante e atraente. Apesar de tudo, James o prendeu. Mas o surpreendente homem conseguiu fugir, aproveitando-se de uma distração de Elizabeth e de todos, para usá-la como refém.  
James não perdeu a oportunidade de caçá-lo assim que Elizabeth estava fora de perigo, porém não era apenas o orgulho ferido de um oficial enganado a razão que o movia; havia algo a mais.  
Jack Sparrow havia feito uma profunda ferida em seu coração.


	5. O dia em que o caçador de piratas foi caçado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack Sparrow atrevidamente invade os aposentos de James com uma arma.   
> Qual será o tesouro que Jack pretendia levar?

James odiou Jack desde a primeira vez em que o vira. Ou pelo menos tentou odiá-lo com todas as forças, e ficou extremamente frustrado quando olhou para dentro de si mesmo e percebeu.

Percebeu que jamais iria odiar Jack de verdade.  
Percebeu que jamais iria odiar aquele maxilar bonito, a linha perfeita daquela boca sedutora, o sorriso cínico de blefe, a sensualidade da pele bronzeada pelo sol do Caribe, e até mesmo, jamais odiaria seus jogos irônicos de palavras e o andar de bêbado.  
‘’Você é o pior pirata que eu já vi’’.

E acima de tudo, percebeu o quanto odiava a maneira como Jack o fazia sentir-se.  
James dizia a si mesmo, tentando convencer-se:  
‘’Sparrow é um vilão, um dissoluto pirata, uma criatura vil que eu tenho de enforcar a qualquer custo, pois afinal ele tentou matar Elizabeth! Que audácia!’’  
Internamente o conflito de James Norrington era cada vez maior, pois sentia atração por Jack e se odiava por fazê-lo.  
Na noite em que Jack fora preso em uma cela do Forte Charles, James passou uma das piores noites de sua vida. Sabia que o temível homem tentaria escapar de qualquer jeito, mas ao mesmo tempo esperava por isso, embora parecesse uma grande loucura. Os pensamentos de Norrington nunca estiveram tão contraditórios. Nem mesmo parecia ansioso pela resposta do pedido de casamento que fizera a Elizabeth, e sentia que os fantasmas do passado o atormentariam ainda por muito tempo, graças ao maldito pirata.  
Levantou-se da cama. Estava suando. Foi até uma bacia com água fresca que estava sobre sua cômoda no quarto, e lavou o rosto. Depois, colocou um robe por cima da camisa de dormir. Esmurrou a mesa onde repousavam seus papéis com um dos punhos fechados.  
Estava farto. De Jack. De si mesmo.  
Ao sentar-se na cadeira perto de sua escrivaninha, respirou fundo. Jack viera apenas para fazê-lo lembrar-se de antigos hábitos condenáveis que havia cometido primeiramente com Beckett, e dos quais agora tentava esquecer-se, pedindo a mão de Elizabeth.  
Colocou uma das mãos na testa, massageando as têmporas, quando então lembrou-se de que havia deixado a porta do quarto destrancada. Ia levantar-se para fechá-la, e sentiu uma respiração quente em sua nuca, assustou-se. Mas quando virou-se para olhar quem invadira seu quarto, uma mão calejada, enfaixada e com alguns anéis tapou-lhe a boca, numa ousadia tal que o indignou. Antes que o pirata pudesse falar algo, James já havia adivinhado que era ele.  
Tentou morder a mão de Jack e se safar dele, porém o pirata maldito parecia adivinhar todos os seus movimentos.  
Um cano de revólver foi encostado em sua nuca e pela segunda vez Jack surpreendeu o Comodoro.  
\- Nem pense em esboçar qualquer movimento brusco, meu bom Comodoro. Ao contrário do que você e a maioria das pessoas pensam, sim, eu trago comigo pólvora e balas adicionais.

Os olhos verdes do Comodoro se arregalaram de susto. Como aquele sujeito conseguira esconder a munição durante a revista de seus oficiais? E como conseguira escapar da cela? Jack tinha uma incrível sorte, o que certamente ainda o mantinha vivo.

A voz do pirata repercutia em cada fibra do corpo de James, que apertava os olhos em desespero. O ódio e o desejo que sentia por Jack só faltava explodi-lo. A mão de Jack libertou a boca de James, porém o revólver continuava na nuca do Comodoro.  
\- Pirata imundo! – Sibilou James.  
\- Cale a boca, você não está em condições de reclamar. Fique quieto, ou eu o matarei. Eu detestaria meter uma bala em você. Seria um desperdício abater um homem tão belo.

As faces de James avermelharam-se e depois ele empalideceu ao ouvir o elogio. Aquele pirata estava flertando? Norrington não era covarde, e provavelmente já havia ficado sob a mira de um revolver inimigo antes. Mas quem estava empunhando um revolver para ele naquele momento era Jack, o homem que assombrava seus sonhos mais ocultos. E por causa disso, Norrington não tinha a menor idéia do que fazer e de como reagir.

Jack era menos alto do que ele, mas apesar disso, James sentia-se totalmente intimidado pelo outro, e não apenas por causa do revólver. Sentir o calor que irradiava do corpo do pirata era algo que o tonteava. Os olhos pintados de kohl estavam ardentemente pousados no Comodoro. Estavam chegando mais e mais perto da cama de James.  
\- Você é um belo homem, James. Um belo homem. Acho que não vou fugir sem levar algo valioso daqui deste quarto comigo, se é que você me entende.

Jack aspirou o perfume da nuca do Comodoro, que teve uma oportunidade de agarrar Jack e de lhe tomar o revolver, mas nem se deu conta disso. Jack o estava seduzindo e James sequer sabia como agir, e queria apenas se deixar levar, numa louca tentação de livrar-se do dever de prender um fugitivo.

Ao contrário do que James esperava, Jack não cheirava apenas a bebida e roupas sujas, mas cheirava como... o mar... o cheiro da maresia estava em Jack...

Seus narizes e rostos estavam quase se tocando, e ainda assim, James não tomava a iniciativa.  
Jack brincou: - Eu pensei que você quisesse isso tanto quanto eu... reparei o jeito como me olhou quando ameacei sua noivinha. 

James fez uma carranca e tentou agredi-lo.

\- Desgraçado! – Com um safanão violento, James agarrou a mão de Jack, que ainda segurava o revólver. James tentou tirar a arma de Jack, os dois caíram em cima da cama. Jack foi parar em cima de James.  
Agora uma faca estava pressionada contra o pescoço do Comodoro. Olhos pintados com kohl preto continuavam pousados em James, desta vez com desejo feroz e ira.

\- Você está se deixando vencer por um pirata... talvez goste de ser subjugado por mim, que tal? Pense nisso, parceiro.  
\- Não sou seu ‘’parceiro’’.  
\- Agora você vai ser o que eu quiser.  
Atrevidamente, Jack finalmente venceu a distância que separavam os lábios dele dos de James. Ao ser beijado com tamanha paixão por um homem a quem tanto desejava, o Comodoro sentiu o coração disparar loucamente. Nem com Beckett a paixão fora tanta, quando pela primeira vez estivera com um homem.  
Sentiu, a partir daquele momento, que estava irremediavelmente perdido. Jack poderia vir a ser sua ruína. E se um de seus homens, Groves ou Gilette, entrasse ali de repente?  
Os dreadlocks do pirata roçavam seu rosto enquanto se beijavam. Arrepios selvagens corriam pela espinha de James Norrington, o temido caçador de piratas, que fora caçado por um.

CONTINUA...


End file.
